


It's Just One of Those Days

by dotfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Gen, Pre-Canon, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotfic/pseuds/dotfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hopes there's something in the hunter manual for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Written for [](http://vaznetti.livejournal.com/profile)[**vaznetti**](http://vaznetti.livejournal.com/) 's birthday.
> 
> There's a follow-up fic here: [Unexpected Company](http://archiveofourown.org/works/320232)

"I appreciate the help...and you can stop laughing now, Caleb." John didn't bang the phone back into its cradle. "Smart-ass."

His upper back itched like crazy.

He felt a tugging, and looked down to see Sam had climbed up on the bed. He stared with eyes so wide John was worried the kid had forgotten how to blink.

Sam put out a small hand to touch. "Soft." Then his little forehead creased, his toddler brain trying to puzzle this out.

"Dude." Dean sat on the other bed, also gaping. "This is soooo freakin' cool."

"Don't say _freakin'_." John turned to eye himself in the mirror. "And it's not cool. It's a pain in the a--neck."

Literally. The unaccustomed weight pulling at his shoulders threw off his balance; he felt like he might topple over.

Who knew wings were so goddamned _heavy_?

"Daddy fly!" Sam clapped his hands.

"Can you?" Dean looked like he'd won the lottery.

"Don't know." John rubbed a hand over his face, wishing he could sleep for a month.

"Will you take us flying?"

"No! And Dean...the next time I tell you don't touch _anything_...don't."

Dean looked down at his shoes. "Yes, sir."

Then he snickered.


End file.
